One Light Pretty Cure
One Light Pretty Cure (ワンライトプリキュア Wan Raito Purikyua) is a Pretty Cure team, made by Curewolfy Indonesia. It takes place in the same world and same year as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. ''It takes place in Medan, Indonesia. ''Note: First names first, surnames last. Story * One Light Pretty Cure episodes After Cure Mentari lost her powers because one of the Phantom Empire generals, Umiko, destroyed her PreChanMirror, there was no one else left to defend her hometown Medan, as her partner, Cure Angkasa, moved to Jakarta with her family. Mentari and her fairy Bando asked Blue for some Love Crystals, but the clumsy Bando dropped one when they were looking for a candidate. It was found by Dian Nasution; an energetic and rude girl, but has a great love for justice. That day was the birth of Cure Api, and marks the beginning of a new team: One Light Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cures Dian Nasution (ナスティオンディアン Nasution Dian)/'Cure Api '(キュアアピ Kyua Api) A hotblooded and energetic fourteen year old girl, who is the only female in the Silat Club. Dian's mother died when Dian was still five years old, and she was later raised by her Batak-blooded father and three brothers, leading to her being a loud, rude tomboy. Despite of that, she is actually very kind, even though her consistently loud voice makes her seem angry all the time. Because she has already studied Silat for about a year, she is skilled in fighting and is the most offensive of the team. She dislikes seeing innocent people get hurt, and thinks that every person, including the Phantom Empire generals, is good. Her alter ego is Cure Api, her symbol is red stars and her theme color is red. She can change into two alternative forms: the brown and white Chocolate Tap (チョコレータップ Chokorēto Tappu) and the black and pink Cofee Saman (コーヒーサマン Koohii Saman). Melati Kusumawijaya '(クスマウィジャヤメラティ ''Kusumawijaya Merati)/'''Cure Kembang (キュア ケムバン Kyua Kemuban) A soft and graceful fourteen year old girl, who is in the Cooking Club. Melati is Dian's best friend since childhood, and she was the one who supported her to attend the Silat Club. She is quite shy, and even when she really wants to shout, her voice is almost non-existent compared to Dian's. She is the youngest child of a rich family, and can be quite spoiled sometimes. While she thought she's not strong enough to be a Pretty Cure, she is quite agile and also creative, and has the most sub-attacks compared to her teammates. Her alter ego is Cure Kembang, her symbol is white flowers and her theme color is white. She can change into two alternative forms; the white and blue Creamy Waltz '(クリーミー ワルツ ''Kuriimii Warutsu) and the soft pink and yellow '''Cupcake Jazz (カップケイク ジャズ Kappukeiku Jazu) Cahaya Cinta Yudaputri '(ユダプトゥリチンタチャハヤ ''Yudaputuri Chinta Chahaya)/'''Cure Mentari (キュアメンタリ Kyua Mentari) A cheerful and wise sixteen year old girl, who is in the Art Club. Cahaya has been a Pretty Cure for six months, and was in a duo team called Shining Sky Pretty Cure with Cure Angkasa. She is friendly and kind, and is popular in school, although she is only close with her friend and partner, Intan. She is a food-lover, and when at school, she's constantly getting scolded by her teacher for eating in class, and sometimes, her love for food distracts her in battle. Cahaya, like Melati, is quite creative with her attacks, and has been fighting long enough to know some weak points of the enemies. Her alter ego is Cure Mentari, her symbol is yellow circles and her theme color is yellow. She lost this form for awhile, but with the help of the PreCards and the two new Cures, she regained it mid-season. She can change into two forms; the yellow and red Chili Jaipong '(チリジャイポン Chiri Jaipon'' ) ' '''and the pink and red '''Candy Tango '(キャンディタンゴ '' Kyandi Tango'') '''Lestari Iskandar (イスカンダルレスタリ Isukandaru Resutari)/'Cure Waktu' Allies Bando Hatto Blue Villains Lusi Umiko Gunryosuke Zekkyogou Minor Characters Setiawan Nasution Dian's father. Though he is called by most characters "scary", he is a kind man who loves to joke around with his children. Surya Nasution, Purnama Nasution, and Chandra Nasution Dian's older brothers. All three are as energetic and rude as their little sister, although the oldest, twenty year old Surya, is more mature and won't prank Dian anymore, unlike the other two. While they are usually playful and likes to annoy Dian, they can be wise at times, especially Surya. They later found out about Dian's Pretty Cure alter ego, and are very supportive of it. Bintang Siregar Dian's cousin, who regularly visits her on weekends. Intellegent and observant, she suspects Dian and her friends to be the Pretty Cures. Dwi Wulandari Indah Kusumawijaya Mawar Kusumawijaya and Sari Kusumawijaya Budi Kusumawijaya Yuda Wira Kasih Kuwat Iskandar Slametputra Utari Ratu Fajar Eko bin Susilo International Pretty Cures Intan Mega/'Cure Angkasa' Amelia "Amy" Wright/'Cure Romance' Mia Hart/'Cure Love' Sara Clark/'Cure Lady ' Zheng Xiu Lan/'Cure Hua' Locations Medan '(メダン ''Medan) is the main location of this season. It is the third largest city in Indonesia. - 'Sekolah Menengah Pertama Sinar Harapan '(Ray of Hope Junior High School) is the school that Dian, Melati and Cahaya attend. - 'Sekolah Dasar Cahaya Ilmu '(Light of Knowlegde Elementary School) is the school that Lestari attends. 'Jakarta '(ジャカルタ Jakaruta) is the capital of Indonesia, where Intan/Cure Angkasa currently lives. Items '''PreChanMirror PreCards LovePreBrace HeartShinePact Sunlight Arrow Time Commune PreHeartClock Trivia Category:Asia Pretty Cure Category:Fan Teams Category:User:Curewolfy11 Category:Indonesian Pretty Cure Category:One Light Pretty Cure